Little Red Kira
by dark.retreat
Summary: Whimpering at the thought, Kira began to walk faster, wondering how he would ever get there… [A different version of Little Red riding Hood]
1. Part 1

**A/N:**This story's a little dodgy... I don't know what I'm going to do with it...

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED. No own.

**

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood - Kira Version**

"Kira, would you be so kind as to take this to your aunty? I'm sure she would appreciate it, since she is feeling quite ill at the moment. These antibiotics should help, and I've packed her some food too. Make sure it gets safely to her! And be careful not to get lost, or hurt yourself or anything, ok sweety? Thank you!"

And with that, Kira's mother closed the door. Kira didn't really want to do it. But he didn't have much of a choice now, did he? Oh well, he thought. At least it's only for aunty….

Dressed in jeans, a shirt and a hooded jacket, Kira wondered off to the bus stop, trying to finish the errand as soon as he could. He had never been to his auntie's house before. It had always been her over at his. Taking a look at the map and directions, Kira figured that the fastest route to her house would be Bus 106. Looking up from the pieces of paper, he scanned the numbers on the buses. 50, 33, 251, 502, 106… 106! The bus was already turning out onto the street, leaving the parking area. Racing towards the bus, Kira screamed and yelled for it to wait for him. Unfortunately, the driver didn't see or hear him, leaving Kira stranded on the street. Giving up on the bus, Kira went back to the bus shelter to check when Bus 106 would next arrive. It said nine o'clock, but he could see permanent pen marks over the original number, as if it had been changed. That was far too late to be waiting around for, so he looked for another bus. The only problem was, this bus stopped at every station in between here, and his destination. It would be arriving in 3 minutes, but it wouldn't get to his auntie's house until six o'clock. Sighing with exasperation, Kira decided to take the long way on bus 13. If he couldn't get home on time, he'd just have to stay at his aunt's house or rent a room in a hotel or something.

Unbeknownst to Kira, two figures hidden amongst the shadows of the bus shelter had changed the information on the board. Sniggering with uncontrollable laughter, the two sneaked back into the ally to put their disguises on. Bus 13 would be arriving soon, and they didn't want to miss the chance to torture the brunette on his first trip to his aunt's house. He was always such a baby, crying just to get off easy, or so he could attract attention to himself. They didn't understand why all the adults and girls found him cute. He was just… such a crybaby. Snorting with laughter once again at their so called 'wonderful' plot, the two came out from hiding, disguises worn so well that they seemed like completely different people. If only they acted better…

Elsewhere, near Kira's auntie's house, somebody was cleaning the windows of a skyscraper that belonged to a famous business company. Glancing across once every often, he reminded himself about how many more buildings he had to clean. Sighing in a depressed way, he wondered how long he would have to work here until the owner of a decent shop accepted his application for a job. The pay he was earning was not nearly enough. When he first began the job, he would always get sore arms and legs from working so constantly all day. Eventually, after many months of hard work, he got used to it. Glancing across once again, he took note of how many buildings he had yet to clean, as he had to at least finish cleaning the entire street by the end of today. I was already three in the afternoon. Looking back at his hand, he proceeded to wipe the windows clean once again.

Watching intently, as he did not want to miss another bus, Kira made sure that he got on the bus well before it left. Everything was ready to go. Glancing around the corner of the street, Kira's target turned and started heading towards the bus shelter. About time, he thought. Running up to the bus, he bumped into a few people, but never mind that. What mattered was that he got onto the bus and finished his errand so he could get home. Not that he didn't like his aunt. It was just because he liked staying indoors at home more. Quickly paying the bus fee, the brunette hurried upstairs to the top deck. Since he was going to be on for a few hours, he might as well get a comfortable seat with a good view and enjoy the ride.

Downstairs, two teenagers also hopped onto the bus and headed upstairs. One was very tanned. However, his friend was very white in contrast to anyone. After bickering for a while, they headed up to the front of the bus where Kira was seated. Taking a seat next to him, they asked, "Hey. Do you know where this bus goes?"

Kira, being the polite person he was, answered, "Yes. How come?"

"Oh, I just heard from the bus driver that he's gonna finish his schedule early, so he's gonna stop after two more stations before he packs up for the day. Just thought you might wanna know," replied the tanned boy.

"Are you serious? No way!"

"Yep, we're serious. Why? We're you headed?" asked the other boy.

"I'm getting off at the twelfth station…"

"Oh really? That's a shame… Maybe you should get off at the next station."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I guess…"

"Well, see you. The bus is stopping in a few minutes."

"Mmm. Yeah, thanks."

And with that, Kira left the bus, and walked into a shopping centre, while the other two boys were snickering at his stupidity.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think. Reviews welcome. 


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I am claiming that this disclaimer says that I do not own Gundam SEED in any part in its entirety.

**A/N:** Update is here. Story progresses.

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood - Kira Version - Part 2**

Wandering around the shopping centre, Kira spotted a bright sign on the left side of the building. It had a simple neon decoration, but it looked very familiar. As if Kira had regained his hope in finding his aunt's house, he squeezed himself through several crowds of people before finally reaching the area the sign was located in. Looking up, he found that it read "Subway Station". Smacking himself in the head for not thinking about other ways of transport, Kira quickly headed down, as he did not want the same incident to happen with the subway as it did with the bus.

Still cleaning the windows of a skyscraper, the young teenager was beginning to get exhausted. The sun was shining onto his face, as the sun was setting, and he couldn't do anything about it. Well, he could, except that would make a complete mess of things and more work for himself. How annoying, he thought. Checking the time on his watch, he decided that he would work for ten more minutes before leaving for home. Massaging his sore arms, he resumed his job, dark hair glistening against the rays of the sun.

Meanwhile, while Kira was busy lining up in the extremely long queue to buy a ticket, the two teenagers from before were in the men's toilet with a newly bought set of clothes from a convenient fashion store nearby, with a conveniently placed sign on the door stating that the bathroom was "Out of Order, Down for Maintenance".

"Dearka, why do I have to wear a dress?" complained a silver-haired boy.

"So he doesn't recognize us, Yzak.," replied the blonde.

"I know that, obviously!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because this is insulting! I mean, you don't have to wear a miniskirt or anything girly."

"Bur you look more like a girl than I do, Yzak."

"So! That doesn't give you the right to stuff me into a dress for your own suspicious motives!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You look good in that dress anyway."

"Hmph. Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind."

"Well, seeing as you're already wearing it, I don't really believe that's true."

"Look, I'm only doing it so we can piss that little crybaby off, ok! Nothing more!"

"Fine, fine, but we'll have to hurry before some one finds out the sign is fake, and before Kira gets away. I think I saw him headed for the subway."

"Damn! Let's go then…"

Dearka went outside and took the sign off, scrunched it up and tossed it into the nearest toilet cubicle. Sighing, he yelled for Yzak to meet him outside.

Why's it taking so long, wondered Kira. He had been waiting for over ten minutes now, and there was still no sight of the front of the line. Tapping his foot impatiently, he looked around for the time. After finding none, he rubbed his wrists together uncomfortably. Then he realised that he had a watch on. Sighing at his own stupidity, he read the time. It was almost four. Giving up after a further five minutes, he left the line and headed back to the shopping centre.

Strolling home on the street, the window cleaner looked at the building he had just cleaned. Nice and sparkly, he thought. The only difference was he now owned it. Flicking the miniature building back and forth in his hands, he thought about giving up his job. Cleaning figurines was just not his thing… Aside from that, there was the fact that nobody ever believed him when he told them he was a window cleaner for miniature buildings. They would just laugh at him and walk away. It wasn't his fault that it was the only job available at the time. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. The only person who believed him was… well, himself, and the guy that employed him. Nobody else.

"I told you it was a bad idea!"

" Hey, it's your own fault for taking so long in the bathroom."

Yzak and Dearka were arguing with each other again. Unfortunately for Yzak, when he had come out of the cubicle dressed in a long white skirt with an azure blouse of some sort on, a man happened to walk in and thought he was female. Shocked by the sight, the blonde man had run out, screaming that he would tell report it to the information centre, or possibly the police.

"Well, you might as well start talking like a girl if you're dressed in these clothes. If you don't, then some one will notice. And wear your jacket. It'll make it harder to tell."

"Do I have to? This jacket is so frilly! And it has so many ribbons and crap on it!"

"Yeah, but that's what they wear. Not my fault."

"Hmph. Like I said before, I'm making an exception just for today. I want no more girly crap like this in the future, ok!"

Dearka sighed. "Ok, whatever. Let's just go."

After giving up on the subway, Kira found a phone booth and gave his mum a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, mum."

"Who's me?"

"Kira, of course. Who else?"

"Cagalli?"

"Oh, who cares? It's me, ok?"

"What is it? Did you deliver the medicine and food to your aunty yet?"

"That's the problem. I've tried all sorts of things, but I still can't get there."

"… Just tell me exactly what you've tried, sweety."

"Ok. First, I waited for the bus, but it left without me, so I waited for a different bus. But it turns out that the bus driver was slack, and he finished for the day ages too early! After that, I got dropped off into the shopping centre. Then it clicked to me that there was a subway. So, of course, I went to buy a ticket, but the line was so damn long! Then I gave up. So here I am now."

"Sweetie, did you just make all that up?"

"NO I DIDN'T, MUM!"

"Ok, ok. I understand. But I'm counting on you, and so is aunty! So you're not coming home until you deliver it. Bye sweetie!"

"Mum--!"

And that was the end of the phone call. Kira stared dumbfounded at the phone in his hands. If he didn't complete the errand, then he wouldn't be able to go home and surf the internet all day, sleep all day, or anything all day. Deciding it was best to do what his mum wanted, he went out on the streets and started walking, hoping to get to his aunt's house before dark. Or worse yet… before there was nobody left on the streets. Of course, he would be fine until around eleven, as it was a busy city, glowing with neon lights and bustling with people. Even so, Kira was afraid of the dark… Whimpering at the thought, Kira began to walk faster, wondering how he would ever get there…

* * *

**a/n:** What did you think? I kinda rushed this onea bit. I should probably progress the story more... Please leave a comment! 


End file.
